The Crimson Infinity
by AthenaPersephone14
Summary: A new girl arrives at Bloor's Academy and she's looking for something. Something that could change the future. Tancred and Manfred fall for her. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the charecters and places from the Charlie Bone series by Jenny Nimmo.

SNAP! The sound of the twig breaking made Cook look up from her late night cooking. Peering through the foggy window pane, she could barely discern a shadowy figure from from the dark trees. Cook opened the window only to immediately shut in surprise. It was frigid! It was May and it was as cold as winter!?

When Cook looked out the window after a minute of pure puzzlement, (was this Tancred's doing?) the mysterious figure was gone. Making one of those snap decisions, she decided to venture out into cold night and find the being.

The girl stumbled again, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened! She shook her head trying to chase the memory away. What was she supposed to do now? The girl had no money, no food, and no home. However, she was in possession of one thing. A note from her mother that told her that something vital was hidden somewhere at Bloor's Academy…


	2. Inez's Embarassing Moment

A quiet tap on the King's Room door pulled Emma from her geometry homework. The door creaked open and a girl around Tancred and Lysander's age walked in. She looked…anxious, Emma decided. And, spent. She had dark, wavy hair that came to her lower mid-back and a little bit of freckles across her nose and upper cheeks. Her eye were jade green and little bigger than average size.

"Dr. Bloor said to do my homework in here?"

No one could miss the note of unsure ness in her voice. "I'm assuming you're endowed?" Manfred queried. "Yes."

"Well what's your endowment," asked Inez Branko snidely, "getting scared easily?" The girl looked embarrassed until she noticed Inez's English report that, until a few seconds ago the telekinetic girl had been so avidly working on. Suddenly an image of a much younger Inez appeared in the new endowed girl's mind. An image in which Inez sat up in bed mortified that that she wet the bed again. All of this happened in a second.

"No my endowment is knowing things. Knowing things like the fact that you wet your bed until age eleven!" The dark haired girl retorted looking very pleased with herself. Everyone in the room was stunned. "What…I…I," Inez spluttered. All eyes were on her as, her face , quickly turning the shade of blood, hastily gathered her things and fled from the room.


	3. In the Ruin

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update!**

The next day during break, Charlie and his friends headed towards the ruin. Olivia had convinced them to go exploring. Upon entering the main courtyard, the group took the path to the left.

"This is really boring," Tancred remarked unenthusiastically. But his griping was interrupted by a girl's voice saying, "give it back now!" Then there was an awful ripping noise, a strange cackle, and the sound of the girl's voice screaming, "Give. It. Back. Now!"

Just then, Charlie, Tancred, Lysander, Fidelio, Emma, Olivia, Billy, and Gabriel entered a little side courtyard in which the new endowed girl was staring helplessly at a nearby tree. Simultaneously, the new arrivals looked up and saw, "a monkey," Billy exclaimed excitedly. And, sure enough a monkey sat perched in the tree holding what appeared to be a ripped book of some kind.

"Can you help me get that?" The girl looked at them hopefully. "I can!" The little albino boy answered her question with great enthusiasm. He looked up at the monkey and started chattering away to it in its own language.

As Billy was doing his thing, the first of his friends seized this great opportunity and began to get to know the new girl. "So, I'm Tancred and this is…"

When, everyone had been introduced the lass said, "My name is Isilee Vernnetto, but I go by Isi."

"Where are you from?" This time it was Olivia who posed the question. "I'm from up north, but my home is, was by the sea." Isi looked sad for a moment but she pushed it away and put a smile on her face. "So, where do you guys live?" Her face was full of false cheeriness. This time it was Fidelio who answered.

"We live here."

"In this school?"

"No, in the city." Fidelio had gotten a little red in the face. "What were you saying before about how your house _used _to be near the sea?" Charlie was as usual, tactless. For a second it seemed as if their new friend was about to start bawling, but before she could speak, Billy came bounding up, oblivious to all that had just taken place. The monkey had vanished and in his small hand, Billy held the tattered book. He gently gave it to Isi.

"Thank you Billy, thank you so much. You've have no idea how much you've helped me." It looked like she wanted to say more, but the hunting horn sounded, and the mysterious girl named Isilee Vernnetto took of toward the gloomy academy and never once looked back.


End file.
